And They Meet Under the Snow
by Hope n' Faith
Summary: BSB OCxBrian friendship. Happy b-day Kat-chan! Note on the bottom! Brian was walking home to see his favorite movie when he has to help a girl he bumped into. Friendship very cosy and little humor. One-shot, no FLAMES, this is a try-out fic! FLUFF! Enjoy!


**Happy b-day Kat-chan! OMG this is soo late. Sorry sorry Katie!**

**BSB fic. This is a present for Kat-chan. I'm still working mainly on Naruto. (; P) Anyway, BSB is her favorite band. Brian x OC (Katie!). A try-it-out fic. Thank you! Enjoy Katie, and everyone else! Oh and ONE-SHOT!**

**Fu-chan **_(love love love)_

**February XX 2XXX:**

_[Straight through my heart – Backstreet boys the last part]_

…**My heart. (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)**

**Straight through my heart.**

**Straight through my heart.  
>(Soldier Down)<strong>

**My heart. (Soldier Down)**

**My heart. (My heart. My heart.)**

**Straight through my heart.  
>(Soldier Down)<strong>

**My heart. (Soldier Down)**

**My heart. (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh) **

The four members of Backstreet Boys sang the last part together. Then the crowd cheered, going wild! The boys grabbed each other's hands and bowed, grinning widely.

"Good night New York! I hope we brought you guys a happy ending for the day, right?" Brian asked the audience. The crowd cheered once again.

'Yeah!'

"We're glad! Well, we'll miss you guys, good bye and see you again!" AJ said through the microphone. They waved at the audience once again, smiling as they disappeared behind the curtains and entered back-stage. The four was still smiling like idiots as they stared at the curtains, then they turned around and sighed. AJ slumped into the soft sofa and received a cool tower from a staff. Nick did the same while Howie went to get his diet soda and Brian with his orange juice.

"Whew, that was tiring." AJ said, grinning at his band-mates. The rest nodded in agreement. Brian checked his watch and his eyes widened. He quickly grabbed his disguise-set and turned to his friends, who were raised their eyebrows at him. He smiled apologetically.

"Uh…Guys I gotta go now. I have some **emergency** things to do. Sorry I can't do the autograph signing. But I gotta go, please." he clasped his hands together, using his **ultra-puppy-face!** But unfortunately for him, the rest of the band was used to his puppy-face by now. However, they were still kind hearted.

Nick shrugged.

"Go then. But you have to do extra-work next time." he pointed his index finger at him and warned. Brian laughed and nodded.

"I'm serious Brian." Nick said to him, still pointing a finger at him. Brian laughter died down into awkward one. He rolled his blue eyes and approached the exit while putting on his jacket.

"Thanks Nicky. *laugh* Thanks Alex, thanks Howie." He said to them.

"Hey! I haven't given him permission yet."

AJ pointed at Brian while scowling Nick. Howie just stayed quiet with his soda. Brian shrugged, smirking.

"Too late Lexy." he said, then immediately closed the exit door. He walked down the alley while putting on his disguising white-rimmed glasses. He pulled the jacket's hood up and put his hands into the jacket's pocket.

He then remembered the reason for him to walk home like this; well, actually it's a hotel room, to watch his soon-to-be-favorite movie – Enchanted – on Disney Channel. He giggled into his sleeves much like a child and hopping around. He flushed a bit from the coldness of New York and the excitement of watching the comedy/romance film. Not noticing the surrounding, he bumped to someone.

"Ai!" –a feminine voice rang in the air as well as his. They both fell down, Brian rubbed his bottom. He opened his closed eyes and saw a girl about 16/17 year old who frowning from the fall. Her gloves-covered hands were clutching her side. She opened her eyes and quickly stood up, apologized to him and went to collect her things that fell down. Brian stared at the girl in front of her. She seems timid but a bit of confidence is still in her. She has short, not boy-short, wood hair, like his **now** and dark honey-colored orbs. She seems pretty cute with a cherry-color hairband on her head. She wore black-rimmed glasses that made her orbs seemed a little foggy, turning her dark-honey eyes into chocolate ones.

Brian snapped out of his thoughts. He stood up, dusted himself off and approached her. The brunette girl looked up; her gaze still lingering on him as he bent down and started collecting her things with her. She quickly went back to her work of collecting after a small murmur of 'Thank you…'

After about three minutes, all of her things were back into her shopping-bag. She hugged two bags but there's still three more. She smiled at him cheerfully, with a hint of shyness, her round face flushed red in the weather.

"Thanks for helping me again. It's really my fault after all; I wasn't really paying attention to the road. You know, because of this mess here." She gestured her shoe to the three bags and pointed a finger at the two bags she was carrying. She doesn't seem like an English person because her accent was a little different.

"Can you please give me those bags? I need to carry that home." She asked. Brian hastily picked up the other three bags.

"N-no. I will bring these back for you." He offered. The girl froze a bit then smiled awkwardly.

"That's not really…necessary, um . . . sir . . ." she told him, scratching the back of her head.

"Uh…um…Brain Litter…no, the heck…Brandon Letroy. Yes, my name is Brandon." He made up a name to reply her. The brunette girl raised an eyebrow at the first fake-name.

"Oo-kay. My name's Katyson Larelle. Just call me Katie. Nice to meet you. Sir Letroy, my home –well, it's actually my aunt and uncle's house but what's the point? – It's not that far from here so I think I can handle the bags. I don't want to bother you." She said, offering her hand and he took it and shook hands with her.

"Oh no! I should help you after all, you are a lady, who wouldn't help a young lady here when you bumped into her and made her groceries fell." He laughed, Katie joined with him.

"If you want to, then thank you again." She smiled sweetly. Brian picked up her bags once more and they walked away, out of the valley.

"Soo…I noticed your accent." Brian started the conversation. Katie looked at him with a small smile on her lips; she raised a brown-eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked. Brian tilted his head to her direction.

"You are not from here right?"

She laughed.

"What?" –he questioned her with a smile on his lips.

"You got me. Yeah, I'm actually from Asia, Vietnam to be exact **(A/N: search the map!)**. I came here to enjoy Chinese New Year here with my aunt and uncle. It's really great here, I love here. I love the snow." –she looked up to the sky, daydreaming. Brian snapped his finger (if he could).

"That's why it's so familiar. I went to Vietnam once."

_For a concert . . ._ He added in his thoughts.

Katie turned to him, her eyes sparkling.

"Really! How do you think about it?" She asked him.

"Really cool! But the weather's…crappy really." He said to her. Katie laughed but nodded again.

"I agree about that." She said sarcastically. This time Brian laughed. Then Brian came up with something.

"Hey, do you like BSB?" He asked. Katie's eyes sparkled.

"Oh my god! Backstreet? I love them. I like Brian the most. But I will not glomp him once I see him. I swear; I'm not that fan-girl." She said once she caught Brian's funny look at her, saying 'Are you gonna suffocate him once you see him?' Brian chuckled.

"Brian is my idol. He is always so jolly. I want to become a confident person just like him and a kind-hearted too. He always smile it seems." She wished, spacing out for a while. Brian looked at her; he took out his favorite Enchanted handkerchief with roses and the logo of the movie on it.

'Good bye darling!' He cried anime-style. He took out a pen and wrote something on the handkerchief. He slowed down a bit then quickly slipped the handkerchief into Katie's too-big-for-her jacket's pocket, it was really easy since she was 'night' dreaming. He then tapped on the brunette girl's shoulder and she turned to look at him. He smiled.

"I'm sure that you will be like that someday. I'm sure Katie. Just try. Nobody's perfect, they always have something they wanna change about them. You are really sweet and kind-hearted now, don't try to change it." He said to her. Katie looked at him in awe. Then she smiled a dazzling smile and flushed.

"Thanks Brandon. You are the best stranger I've met." She said, laughing when she saw him pouted. She turned around.

"Hey! That's my house, we're here!" The two of them ran to the tall yet warm house. Katie put down her bags and so did Brian with the bags. He huffed.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye then. Thanks for helping me Brandon." She said after ringing the doorbell. Brian winked at her.

"Well, I'm not 'Brandon'. You'll find out soon." And he ran down the street and hid behind the statue near Katie's aunt's house without her knowledge. He chuckled at the confused look on her face. Then the door opened and she hugged a woman in her middle age and the woman helped her bringing the groceries in.

Brian was still standing outside until the door was completely closed. He sighed happily and checked his watch again. His eyes widen.

"OMFG! **(A/N: Brian – the most innocent one in the band – swore!)** I've already missed 30 minutes of Enchanted. Gotta go home – hotel, gotta go home – hotel." –he jumped then jogged home, not wanting to miss one more single moment of his adored movie but his mind is still full with image of his latest-found friend. He automatically smiled and without knowing that he was actually smiling.

Katie returned to her room after dinner, she sighed and flopped onto her soft BSB-mattress bed. She turned around to face the ceiling.

"Ugh~. Better go change." She put her hands into her pockets and she felt something crumpling under her fingertips. She looked at her right pocket and pulled out an Enchanted handkerchief with roses and a logo of the movie.

_Dear Katie. :)_

_It's very nice to meet you. I hope we would meet again and be friends._

_Brian Littrell (in case you are confused, this is the real me. Not Brandon. If you look closer, me without glasses and jacket, you'll see.) : P_

_P/S: Believe me! I'm not joking. In order to make you believe. Here's an autograph for you with MY handwriting. : P_

**This is a try-out one! No FLAMES please, it's merely a birthday present. Enjoy Katie-chan! I hope you get well soon!**

**Fuyume Aotori **_xox _

_**Notes: I always want you to be a confident person but without losing your kindness and sweetness. :P**_


End file.
